


Wall You Need Is Love

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Next Door Neighbours, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo gets a new neighbor he is instantly smitten. Unfortunately there's not much chance to woo him, so when Tsukki starts to play music while he showers, Kuroo takes the opportunity to serenade him through their bathroom wall. Foolproof plan right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



The apartment next to Kuroo’s had been empty for the last two semesters. On the one hand he’d appreciated the quiet that came with it, since he was the last apartment in the hallway. The building was older than most in the area, with thin walls and a longer walk to campus that most students were willing to put up with. Add to that the fact that he was on the fifth floor and the elevator didn’t work, in fact he wasn’t convinced it ever had, it wasn’t too surprising that no one had snapped the apartment up. But for all its faults it was also some of the cheapest accommodations in the area.

 

That’s why it was a pleasant surprise to come home to  find moving boxes littered down the hallway and a few disgruntled people trudging up the stairs with more. As he was passing by the open door he couldn’t help but curiously glance in, hoping to catch a glimpse of his new neighbour.

 

“Hi! You must live next door,” turning he found the speaker who’d snuck up on him. He had freckles dotted over his face and a grin despite the sweat that was gathered along his forehead, hand outstretched to shake.

 

“Uh…” He awkwardly held up the shopping bags that were in both hands, with a shrug. “I’m Kuroo and I do! Are you moving in? This place has been empty so long it’ll be nice to have someone in there again.”

 

“Oh it’s not me! I’m just helping out. My best friend Tsukki is moving in, we’ve known each other for years. He just transferred to this school and he roped the volleyball team into help with the heavy lifting.”

 

“Shut up Yama,” the annoyed sigh came from behind him and again Kuroo turned to face the speaker, only to feel his heart lodge in his throat. The guy in front of him was about his height, blonde hair, glasses and headphones wrapped around his neck. The aggravated look on his face did nothing to detract from the attractiveness, nor the fact that he was being mean to his friend. Though it was obviously a common occurrence because Yama just laughed and moved off to pick up another box.

 

“I’m Kuroo, from next door. Do you need a hand with the boxes?” He offered, finally finding his tongue again. Best to start nice and not scare him away. “I’ll end up in your bedroom eventually anyway.” Well that wasn’t exactly what he’d meant to say, certainly he was thinking it but still. While Tsukki just leveled him with a completely unimpressed look and turned away, muffled laughter came from down the hall, from a short red head. Giving him a wink he turned and headed for his own apartment, arms finally starting to ache from the weight in the bags. It was okay though, no doubt he’d have plenty of opportunities to hit on his hot new neighbour.

 

* * *

 

Except that there really hadn’t been any opportunities to woo his elusive neighbor. In the two weeks before classes started Kuroo hadn’t seen him even once, in fact he’d barely even heard a peep from the other apartment.

 

He almost thought he would never get a chance to know him. Not that he’d given up hope, not that easily. But he had always been an early riser, much to everyones surprise when they found out, so all his classes were as early as possible, while most people were still in bed. He figured there probably wasn’t much chance of sharing any classes with Tsukki, between the time and the fact that it was highly unlikely they were studying the same subject.

 

That theory was confirmed when after class, Kuroo arrived home to the sounds of someone moving around getting ready, followed by music, the shower turning on (you could always tell by how all the pipes seemed to creak in protest). Twenty minutes later the front door slammed and Kuroo was left in silence to go through all the information he had got that day. It was already getting dark by time he heard Tsukki get back, not that he was listening for him. Thin walls remember?

 

This routine continued for a few days. Kuroo would come home to the sound of music as Tsukki got ready to leave. Then on a random Tuesday he came home just in time for one of his favourite songs to start playing.

 

Without even thinking about it he loudly started to sing along. Now his neighbour had played a lot of songs he liked, in fact it seemed as if their taste in music was very similar, but up until now he’d never been inclined to join in. But he was committed now, throwing down his school bag, he did a twirl, doing all the dance moves. Abruptly the music cut off but he just kept on singing. A few seconds later the music was turned back up.

 

After that song the music and shower turned off, five minutes later Tsukki was leaving and Kuroo was left laughing to himself like an idiot.

 

It became a thing. Every day he would come home and serenade his neighbor. They still hadn’t ran in to each other or spoken at all, their only form of communication was singing. Until one day he came home to a song he wasn’t familiar with. It was bound to happen at some point but it still caught him off guard. After deliberating for a second he went and banged on the wall their bathrooms shared. A brief hesitation and the music turned off.

 

“I don’t know that song,” Kuroo complained through the wall. He wasn’t sure what exactly he expected but there was no reply. When the music came back a few seconds later it had changed to something he knew. “Thank you,” he called out before jumping into the chorus with gusto.

 

That became kind of their thing, honestly Kuroo was a little surprised that none of the  neighbors had complained. But anytime he didn’t know a song now, he’d tap on the wall, or occasionally he’d just sit that song out. Then he started giving requests. “ Something more upbeat tomorrow!” “Give me some old school rock.” “Songs from cartoons!”

 

More often than not Kuroo got his requested music, even the cartoons, but he’d still never gotten a verbal reply from Tsukki. And while all this singing was great they’d need to actually have a conversation in order for him to continue his wooing. Even Kenma had started tuning him out when he started talking about his crush. Everyone else liked to remind him that he didn’t even know the guy. Which wasn’t totally true! He knew that Tsukki had ridiculously green eyes, adorable glasses and played volleyball. Plus they’d been listening to music together for weeks, you could tell a lot about a person from their music collection.

 

Either way he’d decided it was about time he did something about it and had made up his mind to just come home a little later than usual, so he could bump into Tsukki ‘accidentally’. After the third time that failed he went back to the drawing board.

 

He had convinced himself to just run out when he heard Tsukki leaving. Pretend he was on the way to the store or something. It wouldn’t be very believable but it was better than doing nothing. As soon as he’d made up his mind the universe decided to act against him.

 

The deadline for a major project came up, so he was at school late every night working with his group. That was a whole week that he missed out on their music time. On the day they’d presented he ran all the way home but got there just in time to hear the music turn off. He was such a sweaty, breathless mess that there was no way he was going out there to talk to him, it would have to wait till the next week.

 

Except that over the weekend he got sick. Probably from that stupid Oikawa who was in his group project. He barely did any work and spent the whole time complaining that he wasn’t well, while continuing to drape himself pathetically over Iwa, who just ignored it.

 

On Monday his head was pounding and he couldn’t stop coughing. By Wednesday his voice was basically gone and he’d long ran out of tissues and had just decided to keep a roll of toilet paper by his bed. His bed which he barely left because his whole body seemed to ache. By Friday he was feeling slightly better, enough so that he could actually shower and get dressed, which turned out to be excellent timing because around lunch there was a knock at the door.

 

For a second he thought it was someone down the hall but when the second impatient knock came he realized it was at his door. Jumping up he threw the door open, not sure who he expected, but it certainly wasn’t Tsukki. Which was probably why he just stood and stared dumbly.

 

“So you are still alive,” Tsukki said dismissively, but his face seemed to relax minutely. It was at that point that he realized he’d came to check up on him.

 

“Aw I didn’t know you cared,” Kuroo rasped out before he started to cough again. Turning, he was about to go get some water, when a bottle was pushed into his hands. Glancing between the sports drink and Tsukki, he decided not to question it and and just took a few sips to ease his throat before trying to hand it back.

 

“That is for you,” Tsukki explained with a put upon sigh, pushing up his glasses. “It’s easy to get dehydrated when you’re sick.”

 

Next thing a grocery bag was being pushed into his arms and then Tsukki was headed back to his own apartment. Glancing in the bag it seemed to be filled with cold medicine and containers filled with food. Heart swelling, Kuroo called after him before he disappeared.

 

“Hey, how about I take you out to dinner next week when I’m better?” Kuroo offered hopefully.

 

“If you must,” Tsukki agreed but when he turned back he was smiling slightly , not at like the smirk he’d been wearing. Nope this smile was even more devastating. Unable to contain his excitement, Kuroo just nodded, watching him disappear into his own apartment.

 

It wasn’t long before Kuroo was singing along to Tsukki’s music while he was in the shower with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Because they ruined my life and I hate all of these dumb idiots. 
> 
> If you have prompts or just wanna say hi, drop by my tumblr --- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
